


Easter Emergency

by shadowcock



Category: Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Anal Sex, Anthropomorphic, Boypussy, Gay, Gay Sex, M/M, Male Lactation, Sex Magic, Shota, bilby, bunny guy, bunny man - Freeform, male pregnant belly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-13
Updated: 2016-03-13
Packaged: 2018-05-26 10:39:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6235345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shadowcock/pseuds/shadowcock
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Easter is in trouble, so the guardians must rise again... though only the guys and they rise in more ways then one...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Easter Emergency

**Author's Note:**

  * For [whatisastory](https://archiveofourown.org/users/whatisastory/gifts).



> another commission... so, again not my usual kinks.

Many years had passed since Jamie became Jack’s partner and life was good. Many things happened but this story happens many many years into the future....

The plants that made Easter eggs of all types died and all year the guardians tried to come up with a way to replace them… 

Almost eight months into the crisis a solution was found. The lost… pool of souls made up of people who “faded” away from the world though many different means from getting lost in the woods to suicide pacts. This vat of souls were deemed too murky to enter heaven and too clean to enter hell. So they were always used to create different types of guardian creations… but they don’t always work out… like with North’s elves they were just useless, and they were once used for Tooth’s fairies but they were not pure enough… so to use them again was a gamble. 

Bunny took the some of the vat and mixed it up with the last of the Easter egg plant’s essence, the result was strange. men grew from a new type of plant… each man was born from an egg and after a few hours, depending on the soul sucked up into it, there was a full grown entity. Some didn’t grow larger than a few feet… like children, these types “made” jelly beans and various like soft candies (like the fluffy marshmallow chicks). The more feminine and elegant ones, made the filled egg type candies. Like the chocolate eggs with cream fillings or even the ones that had surprises inside. the final types were big strong ones ranging from athletic to power beefcakes. They were able to make chocolate bunnies large eggs and different larger type treats. 

Now after saying that “make” was not the right type of word to use, the better word was... gave birth… yes each and every one of these males gave birth to the treats. and more so the color of their skin gave you an idea of what kind of candy they would produce. those of different color would give birth to different types of flavor; those that were of darker decent gave darker, richer chocolate. In turn, those that of lighter decent gave birth to lighter chocolate. and even some of those with mid tones put forth caramel, toffee or even butterscotch. 

Now the creatures born from this process were not human, because they were born from the power of the Easter guardian they bore a striking resemblance to bunny boys or men. some had long ears or small ears and tails but all of them were bunny like. 

A lot of things were found out about them in the past months but the thing they found most interesting was that they all needed cum to make their treats. But only the cum of a guardian was suitable for them to make the treats… So a few days before Easter…

Jack and Jamie were frosting the upper Midwest having a ball. Literally a snowball fight with a group of kids much like Jamie and his friends in the past- when.

“What was that?” Jamie asked. a strange sound filled their ears. 

“I don’t know.” Jack said also unsure. it sounded like the emergency call of the guardians but different somehow. it was a lower tone than normal. “But I think Bunny needs us.” He said quickly catching a ride on a warmer current of air, Jamie followed. 

In the Easter caves they were greeted by North. “Ho, ho, ho, zdravstvuyte my friends How is it been?” The man said, as happy as ever. He gave Jack an almost back breaking hug and gave Jamie the same treatment. 

Soon they heard a shifting, grainy sound and soon saw Sandy appear. The silent man smiled and shook Jack’s hand as a sandt scene of poppers and confetti blew above the man’s head showing his glee of seeing them again.

“I know you all are wondering why I summoned you here.” said a voice with an australian accent. it was apparent who it belonged to. A large hooded figure, in green walked out the the shadows, followed by a just as large hooded figure in red. 

“Come on Kangaroo, spill it already.” said Jack ruining Bunny’s entrance.

“I’m not a Kangaroo!” He said pulling off the hood already angry at the boy. 

Jamie looked around and asked “Why only the guys?” 

“Ah-ha!” Bunnymund said instantly forgetting Jack. “That’s the question, now ain’t it!”

“We need you guys to help us with harvest.” Bilby said flatly as he removed his hood.. 

“What you mean?” asked North stroking his beard.

Bunnymund lifted his hand and pointed behind him. As he did the darkened part of the cave was instantly illuminated, behind them were boys and men looking like they were pooping out… candy? 

“Our new system needs help.” Bilby said. “If we continue to feed our new bunnies we will make enough treats in time for Easter. But we won't be able send them out.”

“And if we take our time to harvest all the treats, separating and packaging them we will make it by Easter but we won’t have enough treats to go out.” said Bunny. “So we need you blokes to help us with manufacturing the treats.” The male guardians still looked confused. 

“Our bunnies need guardian cum to make their treats.” Bunny looked down, “We tried humans by sending out our bunnies in human form but the they just came back with a cum filled butt.”  
“It seems the magic of a guardian is needed to help them make their treats.” Bilby said sighing as if they were up for months on this problem. 

The four were lifted by the rock eggs as Bunny and Bilby moved deeper into the caves. On closer inspection the men “pooping” out stuff were actually pregnant bunny-men giving birth to the treats. The treats were sent on a conveyor belt to be cleaned and packaged but it seemed the ones doing that, were… let’s just say there was not enough bunnies.

“We made as many bunnies as possible but we weren’t able to make the amount we needed to fully be effective.” 

The bunnies that were at the end of the conveyor belt looked ragged and tired. 

“If we were able to help the final bunnies to meet their quota, we could move them to help with packaging.” 

“And then there’s shipping…” said Bunnymund, “But Bilby and I can handle that.” The bunny said with pride and confidence.

“What exactly do you need help with.” Jack asked a little impatient.

As the boy asked the they moved into a milking room. Many bunny men were being milked. a whole bunch of shota like boys were stroking big baras and femboys. The lot of them were cumming cream into vats. below them looked like hollow eggs, bunnies and various other chocolates were being filled with different flavor “cream” some were even decorating the outside of the candies. 

Jamie noticed that each vat had different colored bunny men. The darker men were cuming into a vats called chocolate or dark chocolate. The vats that were labeled milk chocolate or light chocolate, the bunnies looked asian. the white chocolate vats were being milked by white or very light skinned (or fur) bunny men. The mid colored or caramel colored bunnies were pumping their cum into vats labeled caramel, butterscotch or toffee. 

Jack shook his head, he got caught up in all the “milking” that it almost made him forget his question. “So, as I said why do you need our help.” 

“We need you guys for the bigger prizes,” The rabbit said as they entered into the birthing room. “before on the conveyor belt, you guys saw our bunnies giving birth to small treats.”

“Those were jellybeans, tiny eggs, candy coated malt balls… The ones that give birth to normal sized to large treats are here.” 

The guardians saw the bunny men looking like they were really giving birth. There were many men laying in egg shaped beds and a whole lot of different shota doctors and femboy nurses running around to each patient as they gave birth to their confections. 

some gave birth to large chocolate bunnies or a litter of chocolate bunnies or even a whole basket of eggs. The smell of sweet sugar and cocoa filled the air. but tension was high in the room. 

“After they get discharged, after meeting their treat quotas, they went to help the others.” Bilby said. 

“Now, we need your help with this batch,” The room opened and a room of a mixture of femboys, shota and bara bunnies looked like they were waiting. “We gave everything we could but this is all we can do, we need to focus on helping packaging department, to help them catch up.” Bunnymund says 

“We need your help to fill these bunnies as quickly as possible.” Said Bunny

“With what?” said Jamie innocently. Sandy tries to answer with his sand, making a sand cock spurt into what seemed like an effigy of a bunny boy. 

“We need to fill these bunnies with as much cum as we could.” asked Jack to Bunnymund hoping that would answer Jamie’s question. The bunny nodded and left. 

Now after all this time both Jack and Jamie’s cocks grew. Jack’s was now 9 inches and for a boy his size Jamie’s 8 incher looked ginormous (the boy still looked eight)

“Ok We shall split room.” said North as he pulled down his pants revealing 12 inch cock. the Jolly man jumped into a group of bunny boys. “I have this part of room.” he said, the bottom right part of the room was claimed.

Sandy’s clothes faded away with a simple motion. and jumped into the top right corner of the room, it seemed like there was more bunnies there. Though the man didn’t look like he even had a penis, tentacle like cocks sprouted from where Sandy jumped. 

Already multiple bunny boys were lifted into the air being fucked with smooth glass like dildos. each boy moaned as the clear dicks invaded their asses and mouths. 

Jack and Jamie ran to the top left and bottom right of the room. 

Jack grabbed a bunny boy, he was smaller than Jamie and impaled the bunny onto his cock. the shota bunny moaned in ecstasy and began to bounce on the older boys cock. The bunny boy, like all the bunnies, he has thick hips and a round meaty asses. it didn’t take long… Jack filled the bunny boy with his spunk… but more it seemed like his cum was soaked into the boy’s ass and skin. sooner then Jack would have expected the boy’s belly began to grow and a small group of shota doctors and femboy nurses grabbed the boy and brought him to the next room.

North had just finished with his third bunny and now he had a large bara bunny in front of him. the bunny still had a baby face and the muscles he had made his shape more girly if it were possible, the round tit like chest, the bubble butt and thick hips… if it weren't for his muscular abs, legs and arms he would pass for a butch woman. 

The muscular bunny didn’t slow down Santa, he flipped the bunny around and impaled the the beefcake hard and fast, the bunny moaned for more and the big man filled him up with a large amount of santa jizz. 

Sandy was the fastest of the four after inseminating another four boys the Sandman set them down and picked up another four. A femboy was taken, excitement filled his eyes as he felt the smooth dicks dig deep into the boy’s wanting hole and soon a large glassy cock emerged from a sandy tentacle and the boy opened his mouth inviting the clear phallus into his throat. 

Jamie was nervous, he wasn't sure if he was up to the task, he didn’t want to let his father down. but soon the bunnies began to crawl all over the boy. one young bunny kissed the boy while pinching one of his nipples, another bunny, a femboy began to suck his other nipple and lick the boy’s chest 

“Jack, What should I do?” yelled Jamie, Jack didn’t answer over the loud sound of sex that filled the room. 

The boy knew he was on his own… he has always been used to being the bottom but this time he was expected to be a top. His blood began to boil as the bunnies played with his body. something click in the boy he pushed one of the femboys down and pushed his 8 inch pulsating hard-on into the bunny boy’s rectum. instantly filling the bunny with his thick meat. the bunny boy moaned as the boy assaulted his ass thoroughly. spraying his white magic juices into the boy. Jamie pushed the boy aside and looked for another he could fill. 

The fem bunny boy’s tummy expanded as the magic filled him and he was soon taken away and brought to the birthing room.

Jack was done with another boy… it had been hours since this all began and he wasn’t tired at all… the boy looked up and saw the moon’s glow enveloping the room. The Man-in-the-Moon must have been giving them energy. It didn’t mean much to Jack, but he was thankful for the energy. especially when he he saw the next bunny. 

It was a large muscular bunny man. Though he was buff, he was still good looking his facial features were still soft. And as he lay there with his hands holding apart his ass cheeks to give him as much access his hole as possible. 

contrary to his looks the bara boy was meek and seemed fragile. Jack thought he should go slower with this one. Jack entered the rabbit’s hole slowly, it was way tighter than most of the other small bunny boys. this dark muscular boy pushed a little as Jack pushed into him. The boy groaned and then moaned as he felt the boy’s length fill him up. Jack started to move in a rhythm after reaching balls deep with the boy. 

“Oh! yessss fuck meee.” The boy begged and whined as Jack picked up the pace. soon all the boy could do was moan in pleasure as Jack fucked his ass hard. Like all the bunnies the large bara boy’s cock was no larger than a than a pinky. some were as large and thick as a thumb but not much more (the only exceptions were the ones made for cream). so as the big muscle man hit the base of Jacks cock his tiny thing bounced and shook in between his legs.

With the moaning and the tightness of the boy’s ass, Jack soon came into the boy’s bowels. 

Jamie was almost finish too… it seemed like North and Sandy finished a while ago. and Jack just finished his final bunny. Jamie saw he had a shota and a bara boy left. 

The shota came behind him and began to kiss his neck, Jamie moaned. The bara bunny decided to sit on the boy’s hard on while the other one was preoccupied. 

The big dark bunny boy slowly filled his own hole with the kid’s 8 incher. it felt wonderful as it entered into his guts… 

“That’s it Jamie.” said a semi tired Jack. “Fill that fat ass with your spunk.” 

Jamie felt embarrassed but proud that his man was cheering him on. it made him want to show off so he pushed the big bunny down and began to really fuck him. The bara started to grunt with every thrust. 

The little shota started lick Jamie’s ass hole as he fucked the big ass. 

“Make that boy eat your ass.” Screamed Jack.

“Yes, make lyubitel' chelovek moan for dick.” Sceamed North and Sandy looked like he was whistling and a penis going into an ass was above his head moving faster.

The grunting man was now screaming for more, begging for cum as he pushed back to match the Jamie’s thrust.

“Pinch the guy’s nipples.” Jack said as he began to stroke his big cock. 

Jamie did as he was told and the bunny’s ass tightened, it was amazing the feel of a tight ass and a soft tongue in his ass. soon he filled the bunny boy with his cream.

Like all the other bunnies, the big bunny seemed to have a dry orgasm from having his ass filled with guardian spunk.

“That’s it! Wohoo!!!!” screamed Jack as he watched his boy unload his seed into the bunny. 

after a few seconds, the boy began to look pregnant, like the others. This seemed to turn on the bunny, this was the first time he saw it, before he was too busy with the next boy to even care. But it seemed like their true ecstasy started when they received their cum. 

The tiny boy that had eaten-out his ass was now sucking on his cock. His cock seemed too big for the boy but he we really trying to push it all the way down. 

“Push his head down,” Jack said “He wants it bad, look at him.” Jack was now next to North sucking his huge 12 incher. he only raised his head to cheer on his boy.

“Yes, be pushing his head.” said North as he did it to Jack forcing the boy to take his thick sausage all the way down. 

Jamie pushed the boy down as they suggested and the boy moaned on his dick showing his pleasure. It was great the small boy’s throat squeezed his cock as the boy bobbed his head up and down. But soon the boy pulled his head up to get some air.

The shota’s eyes was watering and he was drooling so much… it was sexy to see his young face look up at him with so much of drool escaping from his mouth. the boy scooped up his drool and turned around and stuffed his soaked fingers into his ass showing Jamie he didn’t need to be slow. 

Jamie took the cue and rammed his thick cock into the young bunny. in one go he was balls deep into the boy. and the boy just yelped as he was suddenly filled with cock. 

“Oh… that’s it Jamie fuck- Ahh!!! that ass.” Jack said as he was being fucked by the glass like didldos of Sandy.

“Yes! Oh! yessss comrade!! Fuck his- oh! ass!” said North as he too was getting his ass fucked by Sandy’s dildo.  
Jamie Fucked the boy hard. He picked up the boy and sat up, he started to fuck the boy onto his cock, lifting and then pulling him back down onto his hard cock. harder and harder as until he finally pushed him down and deep onto his dick as he spurted into the boy. 

The bunny boy’s eyes rolled back as he felt the cum squirt into him, the feeling took over and he felt the boy enter nirvana as he felt the warm juice spread. the boy was taken away like the others when as he became pregnant.

“That was wonderful.” Jamie thought as he took a short rest. 

Sandy was fucking both Jack and North. The two moaned as he filled their asses with his spunk.

Jack rested for a second and soon walked over to Jamie kissing his young tired man. “You did great kid.” he said as he kissed him again. 

Because of the moon’s light the four were filled with energy once again. 

“Well, we have hard cocks, we play?” asked North waving around his hard 12 incher. 

“Yeah,” said Jamie as he pushed santa down and plunged his 8 inches into the big man’s ass.

“You seem excited.” said Jack.

“It’s nice, your cock,” said North as the kid pounds away at his ass. 

The man was muscular like the bara bunnies but North had more substance, he also had some fat, but it felt great, Jamie thought as he kept on plunging into the fat man. Santa moaned and grunted as the boy has his way with his ass. Jamie laid the man on his back without pulling out, North loved the feeling of the boy’s thick cock twist in his ass. 

“Yes fuck me good.” North said. 

Meanwhile Jack was getting to know Sandy the Sandman better, he lifted the boy with his sand the spread the boy’s legs and then bent his knees close to his chest giving Sandy full access to Jack’s tender ass hole. 

“Just fuck me.” Demanded Jack. 

Sandy got a little steamed and shoved two long dildos into the boy’s ass, Jack yelped a bit, not expecting to get doubled dicked. 

The glass looking dongs looked hard but with Sandy’s abilities to control sand, it seemed he could control the sand in the glass too. They felt soft… not like rubber but like flesh… I guess it pays to be magic, Though Jack as the two thick invaders worked their way deep into the boy’s ass. 

Sandy also stuffed a dick into Jack’s mouth. Through his sand he knew the boy was at his limit and so was he. So they came together. large amounts of cum flowed into the boy as he came all over Sandy darkening his sand with is jizz. 

Jamie was also squeezing the last bit of his cum into santa’s ass as santa came onto his own face, his cock was facing him and he let his own juices cover his beard and face. 

“You are good, friend.” He said as he licked off his cum like icing on a cake. 

After another quick respite Jack walked up to North and held his thick 12 inches and smiled. North knew exactly what the boy wanted so he sat up and opened his legs and invited Jack for a seat. 

The boy lowered himself down on the snake, It might not be as long as Bunny’s or Bilby but it was almost as thick. The fat cock was finally all the way in him when he waved Jamie over to him. The boy immediately impaled himself on his favorite cock. Now the three were in a sitting train. Not to be outdone Sandy lifted them all up and stuffed each of their mouths with his cock. Then he made a thicker dick and rammed it up North’s ass, the man squirmed a bit but soon he was taking the thick cock like a champ. 

Jack felt every thrust into North cause his dick would jump and jab into his ass. it was a strange but awesome feeling as he also jumped and jabbed Jamie. The feeling of Sandy’s tentacle cock moving in and out of his throat would have felt uncomfortable if it weren't for the ability to breath while it was deep in their mouths

Jamie was the only one not tied to another person’s rhythm. he was hopping up and down on Jack’s fat cock like a jack rabbit in fact it made Jack cum at at least twice now. the feeling of his cum in his ass made the kid move faster. 

“I knew you guys were just buggering around.” said Bunny as he walked in on the crew. but that was not enough to stop them. 

“It seems like fun.” said Bilby as he started to get hard and turned on, he began to rub Bunny’s cock.

North came a third time inside Jack and Jack had long since lost track of how many times he came. Sandy also lost track of how many times he filled the boys guts with his sperm. 

The four watched Bilby and Bunny go at it.. it seemed it would take a while before they recovered this time. 

Bunny slowly worked his way to his lover’s crotch and began to suck it’s length the 10 inch growing monster tasted so good to the bunny as he licked and sucked Bilby’s now full length 13 inch cock. Bunny deep throated the pole it was his favorite taste the slightly sweet, salty and slightly pungent aroma filled his mouth as he sucked all he could. 

Jamie appeared behind Bunny and began to eat out his daddy’s ass. Bunny just moaned on Bilby’s cock, his lover enjoyed the vibration. 

Jack moved in and offered his cock to the marsupial and he accepted it without question. North made his way under Bunny and began to suck his fully hard 13 inch cock, the man took it without much trouble, though of course those two have been sucking and fucking for centuries. 

Now that Sandy was finally revived he lifted everybody so they could better reach each other. Bilby and Bunny smiled at Sandy and he understood. He put the two furries close together to where their cock was like on thick tower of cock. 

“I see,I see my friend,” North said laughing. “this is good.” he said as Sandy pulled him down onto the cock tower. Sandy pulled him up and down on the huge cocks. The motion of North being slid up and down their cocks turned the two furry lovers on so much they began to lactate. 

Jack saw this and decided to move over to Bunny and suck his lactating nipples, the boy also began to hump his chiseled but furry chest. the feeling was amazing and the milk was sweet almost like melted white chocolate. 

Jamie went to Bilby and began to do the same thing as Jack. but unlike the boy he couldn’t drink all of the milk so a lot of it was flowed down to his toes… 

“OH! Fuck!” Screamed North as he came like a hose over the side, Sandy was there with his mouth open to catch the big man’s jizz. but he didn’t stop fucking him onto the big cocks and every downward fuck North released a little more cum, and Sandy was there to suck up the remnants of the man’s cock juice. 

Finally Bunnymund and Bilby came into the the ass of the fat man, the hot cum made North cum again giving Sandy more treats.

“Hey Sandy we need your help.” Jack said as he straddled his floating sand, Jamie joined his lover and Jack motioned them over Bunny and Bilby who were now laying side by side with each other. Jack lifted Jamie onto his cock and began to fuck the boy Jamie stuffed his milk soaked foot into his daddy’s mouth. Jack began to play with Bilby’s nipples with his foot and squeezed out some milk, splashing it all over his foot. then he fed his milky foot in his mouth, Bilby began to suck his toes.

The two furries began to get hard again, having a front row view of the two boys fucking. without stopping they each grabbed the tip of the of the 13 inch cock and sucked on it. 

Soon there was an eruption of milk and sperm. everyone was covered… They all fell over and decided to rest for a bit.

Jamie and Jack were in each other’s arms still covered in the their juices. Bunny held on to Jamie and reached over to Bilby, they squished together in a loving embrace. 

“This is good da?” North asked Sandy, the silent man nodded his head as they watched the four cuddle. North was holding Sandy tenderly as Bilby and Bunny’s cum was still flowing out of him.

The man in the moon knew that this loss of energy was just beginning... The wold must change if anyone were to survive what was coming next...


End file.
